Anniversary Surprises
by mindfunk
Summary: What happens when two private anniversary celebrations unexpectedly collide? HD & RS. Written for AWDT's Birthday fic exchange.


Title: Anniversary Surprises  
Author: mindfunk  
Rating: R  
Summary: What happens when two private anniversary celebrations unexpectedly collide? H/D & R/S.  
Warnings: Slash - don't whine at me if you're a homophobic freak who didn't bother to read the warning.  
Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling and those to whom she's licensed them. I don't own anything, and I'm not making any money off nicking HP people, places or things and writing a story about them.

Notes:This was written in honor ofJamie2109 and Nocturnali'sAmazing Weekly Drabble Thing's first birthday fic exchange. My recipient was Amanda, aka paradise4writin. Her two favorite pairs are H/D and R/S, so I did my best to give 'em to her.

* * *

"Well, this is …awkward," said Remus. An uncharacteristic blush colored his face. 

"Indeed," replied Draco, barely hiding a smirk.

Harry stood speechless at Draco's side, mouth agape. His face was scarlet as he gaped at the scene they'd walked into, and he seemed to have forgotten that he was shirtless and had hid hand down Draco's pants.

The two men had fumbled their way through the front door of Grimmauld Place, kissing and groping, and had been shedding clothing as they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. They had been celebrating their anniversary at a romantic dinner when Draco had offered himself up as dessert, and far be it for Harry to refuse his favorite flavor.

Unfortunately, when they arrived at the kitchen, it was already occupied. Apparently Sirius and Remus had been enjoying a "snack" of their own.

On the kitchen table.

The foursome stood there in a silent tableau for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Remus spoke again.

Clearing his throat, he gathered the shreds of his dignity to him and said, "If you wouldn't mind giving us a minute…"

"It's our anniversary!" Sirius piped up from underneath his lover. His face was barely visible, hidden by Remus' legs and torso.

"Ours too!" said Harry, finally seeming to come to his senses a bit.

"Congratulations," replied Sirius.

"Yeah, to you guys too," said Harry.

At that point, they both seemed to realize that they were having this conversation whilst they and their lovers were at least semi-naked and engaged in what should have been private activities. Harry blushed harder and quickly removed his hand from Draco's pants, while Sirius let his head drop back to the table and covered his face with his hands.

Ever the poised aristocrat, Draco took pity on the mortified Gryffindors and decided to gracefully end the embarrassing situation. He also wanted Harry's hand back where it had been, and knew that wouldn't happen until they had a little privacy.

"Best wishes to both of you on your anniversary. We'll just be going now. Enjoy the rest of your evening," he said, hustling Harry out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. He swore he heard a faint "You too!" called out behind him, but he didn't slow down.

"Draco?" Harry said plaintively. "Will you obliviate me when we get to our room? It's either than or I need to borrow a Time Turner and go back to make sure that this never happened and I didn't have to see my godfathers doing … that."

Draco just chuckled at him. "You know, Harry," he teased, "that was really kind of hot."

Horrified, Harry froze halfway up the second set of stairs and stared at his boyfriend.

"Please, Harry," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "If it hadn't been the mutt and the werewolf, it would have been like really good porn, only for free, live on our kitchen table."

Harry continued to stare at Draco, turning slightly green.

"Sirius and Remus live action porn on the kitchen table?" he said weakly. He thought he might faint.

Taking pity on Harry, Draco put an arm around him and started to lead him up the rest of the stairs.

"It all right, love," he said, nuzzling into Harry's neck as they crossed the landing and approached their bedroom door. "We can make some porn of our own that will make you forget all about what you saw down there."

Harry's eyes brightened as Draco swung the bedroom door shut behind them and asked, "Where did you put that Muggle videeoh camera I bought you for Christmas?"


End file.
